Headbutting Jangmo-o
Story Jon, Mary, Drake and Typhlosion have stopped along Route 6 to have some breakfast after waking up. Jon and Drake are putting the tent away while Mary and Typhlosion are making breakfast. Rotom-Dex is watching them. Mary: Thanks for the help Typhlosion. Typhlosion: Phlo. Rotom-Dex: Breakfast looks yummy, zzt. Jon and Drake, after putting the tent away, go over and join Mary, Typhlosion and Rotom-Dex. Drake: Rotom is correct, that does look lovely. Mary: Well we can all dig in and Typhlosion has made the food for the Pokemon. Jon: Great, thanks Typhlosion. Jon sends out Litten and Popplio. Jon: Dig in guys. Drake sends out Rowlet, Herdier and Stufful. Mary sends out Pichu, Litten and Vulpix. Jon: I still can’t get over how Alolan Vulpix look like. Mary: Well, for us this is what Vulpix should look like. Drake: Help yourselves everyone. Typhlosion places the big plate of Pokemon food for all the Pokemon to eat. Jon, Mary and Drake grab some food and place the plates on a table. Jon’s egg and Drake’s egg are on the table. Drake: I wonder when they’ll hatch. Jon: Not a clue, but that is the fun of it. Everyone eats all of their food and then Jon’s egg glows. Mary: Jon! Rotom-Dex: The egg is about to hatch! Drake: Wonder who it’ll be. The egg hatches and is revealed to be a Jangmo-o. Jon: Cool. Rotom? Rotom-Dex scans the Pokemon. Rotom-Dex: Jangmo-o, the Scaly Pokemon. Jangmo-o is a pure Dragon type. It expresses its feelings by smacking its scales. Metallic sounds echo through the tall mountains where Jangmo-o live. Drake: I never thought it would be a Jangmo-o. Jon: Hey Jangmo-o, I’m Jon. I’m going to be looking after you. Jangmo-o looks at Jon, blankly but with a questionable look. Mary: Jangmo-o must not be used to the world. Drake: Well it is a new Pokemon to this world. Jangmo-o hits Jon with Headbutt. Jon falls over onto the floor. Jon: Ow. That was a strong Headbutt. Jangmo-o then sees Typhlosion and uses Headbutt towards him, but Typhlosion deflects Jangmo-o’s attack. Jon stands up. Drake: Wonder why Jangmo-o is headbutting you. Jon: Well, I guess it is trying to show its strength. Jangmo-o then tries to scare everyone with its Scary Face, however everyone is just freaked out how a cute Pokemon can make a terrifying Scary Face. Mary: That’s….Scary. Jon: So, Headbutt and Scary Face. Anything else? Jangmo-o takes offence to this and then uses Noble Roar. Jon, Drake and Mary are holding their ears. Jon looks at the Pokemon and they all have blue bubbles around them for a few seconds. Drake: What? Jon: That signifies a stat drop. Mary: Which one? And what was that move? Rotom-Dex: Noble Roar. This move lowers the attack and special attack on the target. Jon: I see. A diverse amount of attacks. Mary: Very interesting attacks. Drake: Right, hope your all full. All of the Pokemon nod. Mary: Right, return! Mary returns Pichu, Litten and Vulpix. Jon returns Popplio and Litten. Drake returns Rowlet, Stufful and Herdier. Jon then proceeds to returns Jangmo-o, but Jangmo-o pops back out. Drake: Seems like Jangmo-o doesn’t like to be in its Pokeball. Jon: Well that’s okay. Jangmo-o hits everyone with Headbutt but Typhlosion. Drake: Why are you attacking us?! Jon: You want to be the strongest, right Jangmo-o? Jangmo-o: Mo, Jangmo-o o. Jon: Jangmo-o wants to be the leader. Mary: Okay, then what are we? Jangmo-o: Jang. Jon and Typhlosion have blank expressions on their faces. Mary: What? Jon: We are maggots. Typhlosion: Phlo, Typhlosion! Jangmo-o: Mo-o o Jangmo-o. Jon: Jangmo-o, this is a strange world to you and there are some people who want to hurt us and Pokemon. Jangmo-o: Jang. Out of nowhere a Yungoos attacks Jangmo-o using Tackle. Jon: Hey! Jangmo-o looks angry. Mary: That didn’t go well. Team Rocket then appear. Jon: Well, that makes sense. Mike: We don’t care, that Jangmo-o is mine! Jangmo-o: MO! Missy: What is its problem? Mike: I don’t know. Tackle! Yungoos uses Tackle on Jangmo-o causing a bit of damage. Missy then puts Jangmo-o in a cage. Jon: Give my Jangmo-o back! Jangmo-o looks scared. Jon begins to run towards Team Rocket but Missy throws a smoke bomb, covering their tracks. Once the smoke cloud is gone, so are Team Rocket. Mary: They stole Jangmo-o. Jon: Argh. We need to go after them. Drake: But which way? Jon and Typhlosion then hear Jangmo-o using Noble Roar in the far distance. Jon: Did you hear that? Mary: Hear what? Typhlosion: Ty. Jon: So Typhlosion did. This way! Jon and Typhlosion begin to run towards a hill with Mary and Drake in pursuit. A wild Mudbray is in the shadows, having seen the whole thing. Soon, Jon and everyone arrive on the hill where Team Rocket are. Mike: Hey! Missy: Why did you follow us. Jon: Give Jangmo-o back! Jon begins to run towards Jangmo-o’s cage, but gets hit by Hidden Power. Drake: Hidden Power. Mike: You have no chance. Missy: Go! Missy sends out Mareanie. Missy: Now Scald! Mareanie uses Scald towards Jon. Jon: Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast and cancels out the attack. Mary: We need to save Jangmo-o. Mary sends out her Vulpix. Mary: Powder Snow! Vulpix uses Powder Snow at Yungoos. Mike: Hidden Power! Yungoos uses Hidden Power and cancels out Vulpix’s attack. Jon: Nice idea Mary. Drake: Maybe I can help. Drake reaches for a Pokeball but a Moonblast hits Jangmo-o’s cage and sets it free. Jangmo-o runs over to Jon, crying and Jon hugs it. Jon: It’s okay. I’m here. Mary: What was that move? Drake: Moonblast. Jon: But from who? Then Mareanie and Yungoos get hit by Silver Wind. Rotom-Dex: And that was Silver Wind. ???: Good work Cutiefly. A Cutiefly flies down in front of Jon, Mary and Drake. Drake: A Cutiefly? Then April walks out from the trees. Mary: April! Missy: The female twerp. April: I resent that. Now, Moonblast! Cutiefly uses Moonblast and sends Team Rocket and their Pokemon flying away into the distance. Drake: I didn’t think you were coming back yet. April: Well I did think about calling you guys, but I ran into Kukui in Heahea City and then he told me where you were and I thought I’d surprise you guys. Mary: Well we are surprised. Jon places Jangmo-o on the ground. Jon: Are you okay Jangmo-o? Jangmo-o, now having stopped crying, nods at Jon. Jon: That’s good. Jangmo-o: Mo, Jangmo-o Jang. Jon: We know you were joking and that you are sorry. Jon holds out Jangmo-o’s Pokeball. Jon: Let’s get stronger together. Jangmo-o nods and then Jon returns Jangmo-o. Drake: Well, we have the gang back together. Drake’s bag begins to glow. April: Your egg is hatching. Drake get his egg out of his bag and then places it on the floor. The egg hatches into a Drampa. Drake: Whose this Pokemon? Rotom-Dex scans the Pokemon. Rotom-Dex: Drampa, the Placid Pokemon. Drampa is a Normal and Dragon type. This Pokemon is friendly to people and loves children most of all. It comes from deep in the mountains to play with children it likes in towns. Jon: Sounds like a sweet Pokemon. April: What is wrong with Drampa? Jon: It’s sleeping. Drake feels Drampa’s body. Drake: We need a Pokemon Center! Drampa’s temperature is too low! Drake picks up Drampa and everyone runs to find a Pokemon Center. Narrator: After Jon’s egg hatched into a Jangmo-o, it was very aggressive towards our heroes. But after it was stolen by Team Rocket, and saved by April, Jangmo-o was sorry and wanted to travel with Jon. Now, with Drake’s egg having hatched into a Drampa, our heroes are now trying to find a Pokemon Center as something is wrong with Drampa. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts April Cass Team Rocket * Mike * Missy Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Litten * Popplio * Jangmo-o (debut) Drake * Rowlet * Stufful * Herdier * Drampa (debut) Mary * Litten * Pichu * Vulpix April * Cutiefly Team Rocket * Yungoos (Mike) * Mareanie (Missy) Wild * Mudbray Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Pokémon native to the Alola region